User talk:SPARTAN 119
Re: Battle of Toronto Dear SPARTAN 119, Terribly sorry, but the Battle of Toronto concluded several months ago. However, if you can get permission from both the Evil O,malley and 343 Guilty Sparks, I would be glad to comply. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:06, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Category... Whenever you finished an article, just put in this code (Category:YourUsernameHere)... You don't need to make up a list of article....Using this code will make every article you created organised... Templates.... I have been correcting your article since you create one... Just to clarify, please use the following templates whenever you amde an article.. Under Construction Category:NameHere Category:YourNameHere Your Property Please use these templates instead of making the sentence. M456 Underbarrel Grenade Launcher Hey there, just a suggestion. I know you got it from CMT Snow Grove. Do you want me to improve it...Seems like it needs more information... The 2550 Uzi Hi I saw that you are making an article, which is about an Uzi used by the UNSC army. Now I was wondering whether I could put it on the weapons section on the SPARTAN-G002. This Spartan, which I made, has excellent close range combat skills and so therefore this weapon would seem to fit his "taste" of weapons. However I saw that the article said: "Marines and ODST's privately purchased this weapon" but my character is obviously a SPARTAN and therefore not only a marine but in a completely different section of the military (navy). So I ask whether I can still have a link on the Spartan’s page and whether I could use the weapon in a future story, RP or battle article? I hope I can but it's up to you: The parkster Comunications I'd rather you didn't. Yes, they were in the Second Battle of Earth, but I'm telling what they did in Halo: Glorious Oblivion. So, I'm afraid I must say no. Sorry. :( --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Crippled-IIs I've been toying with the idea of humans in machina made cyborg shells, though wouldn't the crippled IIs be dead of 'natural' causes? Thier horrifically mutilated bodies and mental conditions mean they likely had a shorter lifespan and being relativly cryo free means that they would of been 60ish around the time of first contact with Machina. By then, they wouldn't be quite so sharp, seems like a bit of a waste. If you can find an excuse for them to be cryofrozen up until that point, sure (though something else is, a few of them have Parkinsons, that would most likely affect their bodies, though this could be worked around.) RE:Necros and Greatsword Yeah, Necros vehicles can be hijacked, at least the smaller combat ones. I made all of my fighter craft modular (so weapons can be interchanged). Bascially, the different names are jsut for different loadouts. So yeah, all you do is for the Greatsword is change around the intercept missiles for tank hunter missiles and anti capitalship missiles for more powerful bunker busters then you have the greatsword. RERE:Necros Tech Fair 'nuff, you can have them in. Though I'd imagine they'd need to be mounted on something larger than a TALON. Check my Nuclear Arsenal for the 'SHIVA' succesor. That might be a more appropriate carrier for the warhead. Also, there are some.... larger classes... it may have trouble dealing with.... >:]. Also yeah, no RP with it unless my go ahead. I can only think of one occassion it will get used. Also, yeah, the Slaughterhous-class is one of many facilities for 'Necrosification'. And its name is well deserved. yet more Necros questions/responses Hmm... wel I suppose if aptly upgraded with new armour, defence and arms systems i suppose you could add a few mothballed ones. Also, the scarab slayer will need upgrading... For now I've unified the Unggoy as a client race of the Elites, effectively under a protectorate where the elites protect them militarily and they prop up the elite economy with cheap manual labour and cheap materials, removing need for any form of armed force but I'm thinking... a volenteer force, like a militia or soembody who volenteer to fight with the Sangheili? On the notion of armour, don't worry, infantry energy armour is well underway. Also, when i can be bothered, i'll take those bomb ideas into hand when i make my next array on UNSC bombs. Also, don't be afraid to come ask or suggest things any time. RERE: Necros stuff Hmmm, some fairly good ideas for vehicle platforms for it. I'd imagine having it on a Tiger would be a massive fuss but the Scorpion and Coyote versions are good, though i suspect i will arm the Viper BAM with them as well, though the Cub would be an unwieldy size. On the nature of the Bear AFV, most bears, parring the polar and a handful are barely predatory. Most just spend their time sleeping, eating berries and swiping at salmon that get in their damned way. That and i already used Boar, the alternate name idea for the Bear, so not much moving space. However, i checked over the missile and i think some changes might be in order. Against heavily armoured and heavily heavy Scarabs, explosives and fuel air bombs wouldn't be extremely useful. A better idea would be something along the lines of my updated Archer missile or the VENOM. the Archer uses a forged fragment ring that explodes violently and sends ultra sharp fragments into the enemy, tearing armour to pieces and is followed up by tungsten carbide rods with a soldi tungsten caribde head then forged body with RDX filler so it explodes within the target, cuasing more damage and perforation. The VENOM uses a RDX filler to propel a single tungsten rod (though in the scarab slayer more could be used) into the target for armour penetration. And sign your edits dammit! SPARTAN-095 Didn't make a reference to you... If you look at the sources (Or click on edit), you will see that it was actually "I got a present for ya, Cool way to make people go WOW!. Glad you fell for it.. 04:58, 30 April 2008 (UTC) RERE: Brown Bear I've checked it out, I'll make some ickle changes to improve it slightly and if its okay with you add some swanky targetting systems to it and the Scarab slayer. I'll add it to the template as soon as i get the chance Necros weapons The Necros use short burst weapons derived from pulse lasers as their standard rifle up to autocanon level weapon, short burst lasers (ala star wars blasters) for their mid level autocannons and light cannons and lance (plasma streams) as their heavy cannons. They also use pretty advance missiles as well. In ship combat they use pulse weapons as CIWS weapons, lasers as their primary ship to ship hammering weapon and lances as thier 'MAC' gun along with missiles for fighter and capital ship defence. Diesel 1. Its only said the warthog runs on hydrogen 2. The sound of a diesel engine roaring trumps the pur of a hydrogen engine 3. Diesel provides a much bigger grunt for armoured vehicles 4. Diesel may have ran out on earth but who knows where else in the vast cosmos we might find it :P Vehilce Brute, most definatly. The Necros are vicious, but not brutish. Not't quite THAT brutish. Sure, go ahead, but I have no clue when the RP will return. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 01:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Yuor amazing RP idea. Hi, i haven't spoken to you before but i've just read your new RP idea at the forum. Well its f****** amazing! I love the plot and i've posted an epic reply to some flaws of the plot but then some amazing solutions! I hope you like it but i really need a reply ASAP because i'm thinking of writing a story set in a modern day war, for some GCSE course work next year. Have a look, i'm sure you'll like it: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 20:01, 17 May 2008 (UTC) What characters, and what would they be doing? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:47, 17 May 2008 (UTC) What wxactly do you mean by using us as characters? Aslo for this to work the plot line i thoguth of will need to be roughly followed. If not it won't make any sense! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 18:52, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Don't listen 2 Parkster, he's just never done 1 of these b4, It was great how u put it at the start :D Just Another GruntConverse 20:38, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Nice job On the photoshopping. Which turret did you use for the Fattail? But onwards and upwards, sadly the one for the ARRV won't work, but don't worry, I'll be drawing one myself later, so don't worry about that. However, if you get the urge to do the bridge layer of the death stalker, try using this and one of these (though remove the dude on the turret in the if you can) respectivly. Sorry about the cub as well, i will get to that ASAP (i should also have some pictures uploaded for the other vehicles in its series so you can get a phoptoshop image for that.) On the notions of bombs, feel free to add the anti-matter missiles, though not the free fall bombs. I think in the age when man can travel faster than light, create energy weapons and clone stuff, theres no need for something so crude as a free fall nuke. Mostly cos its just as harmful to the pilot dropping it as it is to the people its dropped on. Vehicles and stuff Yeah, you got it right on the money with the fattail. Though Shilka turret would of been hilarious to be looking. And yeah, i noticed the Canadian one while i was having a look through anti air vehicles and kinda just went 'ah'. Coyote series You needn't worry about the Coyote series, I have them sorted, the only one i don't is the Cub ^^ hmm...tough question, Necros does seem to be Lagging greatly, but Ajax did say it would be out by Summer, though Hey, who knows when that'll be. Do what u want, if u reckon it'll b a short RP than I reckon u could go ahead, if not then I dunno, u can ask others...well, thnx for askin anyways... Just Another GruntConverse 11:00, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Sure, that sounds fine. And I'm not sure if I'll make another for the Necros Era. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Just so you know I moved your image request for O'malley from his template to his talk page. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) X-1000 Apocalypse Hey mate thanks for making a start on the GM page! I can do the main info but after, if you want, you could edit it and help make the final product. What do you say? I also need users to do a rehearsed role play conversation on the main page with me flaming at why people have thought my article was God Moded and then other users telling me to calm down and then another user to tell me how to change it and offer me help. It will also be a lesson for the communtiy to stop flaming and to help each other! What do you say about this? Whale/Dolphin Thats a freaky coincidence, the lander from FFVIII was the original inspiration for the Whale/Dolphin XD. don't worry about it though, i got the images for it in check I was planning on doidn that myslef. In green writing like on the article main page, i'll introduce a typical argument. What will happen is i'll start flaming at why my article's GM and start cursing people. Then some others will come along and flame at me. Then a useful person, which could be you, comes along and explains nicely what the problems are. They bullet point all of the wrongs and how i could fix them. The roleplay then stops there. So yeh, i'll have a word with O'Malley becuase he's good at flaming and then i'll have a word with mybe Ajax cuz he can help out with it. Also subby may also support you with helping out rather than flaming. I'll have a word. Thanks for the help: Stuff For the majority of fighters I'm working on personally creating some pictures for them, which should hopefully sort it out. For the vehicles, sure thing for the lawnmower but i don't like the idea of massive UNSC naval power really... ZOMGZ INTERLINKS Nah, my plan is to go with a pair of .50 mm guns or 20mm Autocannons, something not massivly massive. And dude, Cortana is a total cake walk, I've done it solo on legendary plenty of times :P RP... Yeah ok...might be fun!! LOLZ 05:26, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Stuff You got the pangolin, right on the head again XD But with the Goanna... no... its redesign is a little more extreme... anyway, leave it to me. And I really don't have time for anything right now, i got Necros to do, new events to sort, a birthday to ceelbrate and a exam to take. Kineret May I ask why you edited Kineret? --Beatmaster180 16:29, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks man. --Beatmaster180 18:47, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that but i've been busy this week. I'll do it this weekend, if you want and you can be in it too. If you do want to be in it then could you pretend to flame back against me and not give much help or solutions! This would help. I'll get more people involved soon! Ship names Nah, those 'ships of the line' aren't the only ones in that class, those are just examples. Though nice job of getting a hell of alot of ship names, though I'd avoid naming it after anyone below the rank of Commander (the only hal character names for ships i've taken are the Cole, Whitcomb, Keyes in honour of both of them, Hood and Harper. Anyway, feel free to make a ship of your own, hell of a job with the ship names. Necros stuffelz There will be a third battle of Earth but its a well orchestrated trap, involving 300 orbital super MAC guns, five new orbital guns of a unmentioned class and a whole UNSC fleet. Needless to say, alot of Necros die for very little gain. As for the ships, most Necros ships aren't named due to the sheer multitude of them, most get a 'designation' during combat, such as N-CV-04 for a Carrier, the fourth met in combat. Some of the more 'infamous' vessels have been given names to make them more recognised, such as the handful of Super Dreadnoughts, though the names tend to be much more darker than the usual names of ships, such as the 'Destroyer of Avan', a super Dreadnought that soely destroyed the defending forces of the planet of Avan and orbital bombed the planet, or the super carrier 'Heart of Darkness' that has a habit of flooding the battlefield with fighters. Your Thing... So, I was looking through Subtank's message log (was messaging her; not reading all her mail) and I came across your invite. I would say that I'm pretty interested, so if you can, sign me up. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:03, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Can I join as well?--Kebath 'Holoree 02:12, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Orca and Black widow Nice idea with the orca, you've got the go ahead to use it. As for the Black Widow, the Gun Walker from CNC3 won't work too well. I imagined the Black Widow as small, one man and sturdy, with a predatory profile, something like a wolf or a tiger (the animals :P) like profile. Mutli PCs Is perfectly fine. I used the school PCs quite alot to do work. Enter the Fray Well, not actually... Just something AR and I cooked up while waiting for Necros... Hope to see you there... - H107SubtleTank 23:22, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Anything related to Necros are unlikely to be in the RP except for the prototype weapons or vehicles. - H107SubtleTank 14:10, 21 June 2008 (UTC) RP and Holidays Per RP, You can use any ships you want to use. However, I have to tell you that the main emphasis of the RP is more on Ground Battles rather than Space Battles. Also, I suggest using the available ships HaloFanon has (We have too many ships!!). Per Holiday, Nice to see you dropping down to London in the near future. Anyways, the town is boring but I can give some good places to visit. This is usually what I recommend to people: Regent's Park is a nice place if you want to spend time with the family, relaxing. Also, a visit to the Greenwich's Royal Observatory would be fun. Anyways, from being born in Texas to moving to London last two years, I would say London is quite fascinating. Just ask the locals and I'm sure they can give you the best places to visit. Per My location, I won't be in London by this Thursday. I am going to Australia while Ascension will be going to New Zealand. Have a nice summer!! - Artificial|Intelligence 21:00, 23 June 2008 (UTC) RP If you have your own ships, could you put them on the Force Composition? Thanks, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:12, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Sure, you might have to add them yourself because I'm kinda busy in RL right now though. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:13, 27 June 2008 (UTC) About the RP, I don't have any opinions for now. I'm guessing all is well. On the Grave's Legacy RP, treat the symbiotes like the flood but in a more advanced and stronger version. - Artificial|Intelligence 15:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry its taken me a while to get back But on the nature of nukes and stuff, all capital ships par corvettes, gunboats and the majority of Prowlers carry the ability to launch any nuke apart from mines, MIRV nukes and anti matter missiles and the 'other types'. I just keep forgetting to add it >.<. But on the nature of small fighters carrying nukes, i never actually designed them to carry any nukes, even the bombers, though I imagine the Broadsword, Spear and Cutlass could carry a nuke in place of where the fearsome ENTHROPY Bombs, so I'll add that to the page, but not the Claymore, I'd say its too slow and vulnerable to getting hit. Vorenus Gunships Its classified on their weight not their armament, with the Dominator being the heaviest and most heavily armed and armoured, the Invader the opposite and the Marauder in between, though I think I over estimated the amount of missiles on the Marauder. Can you go through my Necros vehicles/weapons and add the stats to the infoboxes please? There's a list on my userpage. Good work with the Brute vehicles by the way. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Rail Guns They are armed with powerful rail guns that travel and extremely high speeds, made of ferric tungsten. Basically the chances of missing with them are low and they'd crack a fighter wide open. Basically its a mid way point between bullets and a hitscan weapon like the SPARTAN laser. these means their unguided nature doesn't matter. Vorenus ships are fast, well armoured shielded enoguh to get close enough to use them and because of the short ranges they operate at, they do just fine. Necros stufflez stuffs Its entirely possible but it would be SLIGHTLY greater than a normal human. They are called Revenants and are know for being.... less than sane. Their main power is being able to seamlessly connect with Necros communication and computer systems, among others. Raiding Forgeworld Heh, sly, realy sly. I already did that for a load of planes, though I haven't uploaded them yet. Though I didn't think of using tanks, its pretty sneaky :P But i'll sort out which are which, but I ain't using the Baneblode or any derivatives, thats just TOO big :P. Actually, going onto forgeworld was a bad idea, i just got ideas for like, a dozen more tanks XD I'll upload pictures with names, you just wanna make the articles? lol No on the grunties I still think Grunts having any kind of threatening military power is pretty god modded, so no on that. I have too many factions as it is. Also, with vorenus vehicles, i've started to upload em all, I'll post which are which on your userpage soon. Vorenus Vehicles ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ There :D. For a intolerable reason the names won't appear in the caption, so you gotta check the edit Hybrid is a mistake then, remove it. The Dready has 50mm rotary cannons, the Jugs is a conventional cannon. As for the Behemoth, nice work, though the thing of the 300mm guns on their frames, they mount 300mm rocket mortars on their Seige Guns, ala the main gun of the Goanna. ;] A note on Vorenus Tank arms I changed the bolter present on the hulls of alot of vehicles to 15mm Autocannons. Mmmmm, gribbly Yeah, a Flood/Necros would probably say that. Or ask him to join her. Can you help me with the Ajax's USR ships? I'm stumped. Can you finish up the Hit Man-class Stealth Frigate first? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:49, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Carries Well I've already a Super Carrier, Assault Carrier, Light Carrier, Cruiser-Carrier, Light Cruiser-Carrier and support Carrier, theres not much else really to do carrier wise... Lances the Vorenus, Necros and USR all use Lance weaponary on their ships, though the differences between them all is subtle. Super Walkers Trust me, your going to have to be REAL lucky to take one of them down in one shot ;]. The Tyrant is essentially a walking gun platform studded with tank cannons, point defence lasers and sports a massive capital ship gun on its back. The others are all essentially walking cities. Well, cities is an over ration. Its more like a large apartment building on legs. With guns. Or conversions facilities. Or factories. Necors Ships Jenova/Jehova was a missunderstanding on my part. It was never inteded to actually be a FF reference. Also, my stealth corvette is supposed to be in there but i forgot to move it Linna Battlegroup Advent Children (what you mentioned par the Raijin and Highwind) are at the SECOND battle of Linna, they are a recon group to respond to the colony transmitter going down. As you may or may not know, all my ship classes are named after gods or similar mythical beings. In this case, Raijin, the japanese thunder god. On the note of the Raijin, they do have nules but they were incredibly close to allied convos. Firing nukes there, it'd be disasterous. The AA fire was a last resort. All Corporation are friendly to the UNSC. However, if several events occur........Little_Missy - 05:05, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Stufffff First off, with the Faithful, its only got point defence lasers, by the Resolute has a nose mounted 30mm auto cannon. Secondly *UNSC Advent Children is a Odin-class Carrier *UNSC Dirge of Cerberus is a Ares-class Battlecruiser *UNSC Crisis Core is a Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Before Crisis is a Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Last Order is a Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Strife is a Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Sefirosu is a Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Aeris is a Heimdall-class Frigate Thirdly, *thwap*. Aeris dying was the second most traumatic event of my childhood, leave it! Fourthly *Terminus:Roman God of boundries *Heimdall is the god who gaurds the other guards, the bridge into Asgard and alerts the other gods in norse mythology. *Baal is a rather confusing number of dietiess/number of names for dieties in northwest semitic regions. *Tereus is a son of Ares. *Amaterasu is the japanese high goddes and goddes of the sun. *Asclepius is the god of medicine, his mythical rd with a snake is the symbol of physicians across the world. *Harmonia is the goddess of harmony. For ships it has to actually be real god, demon or monster, so Quetzalcoatl works, though no fictional ones. Necros War Stuffing On the plasma bike duel, from the man who has a video clip of him killing somebody with a plasma sword while riding shotgun on a mongoose on his fileshare, its okay. On my page message.... well..... I'm, lazy On the Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, I'd base on Osiris-class Battleship instead of the Ragnarök-class Dreadnaught or make it completely original and of a size between the Zeus and the Ragnarok. I'm trying to keeping the Dreadnaughts as the largest ships in the protagonist and antagonists fleets as well as giving them more unique names to suit this (UNSC ships are god, Ragnarok is the god apocalypse in norse myth, Necros ships are mythical beasts, the super dreadnaught is the latin for god, sangheili ships are... stuff... the dreadnaught in called Sangheilious, the Vorenus ships are roman military ranks, the dreadnaught is the name of the heads of goverment, etc). Names and stuff Names on ships are just what ever comes to mind. In the case of Battlegroup Advent Children, FF7. The names of the ship classes come from classic gods. As for the updated weapon, they don't need any new images really, the SPARTAN laser is the exact same model, hasn't changed, the M41B looks exactly the same and the M6 looks like the M6C and M6G, depemding on the set up. I'll adopt your characters and make sure they don't die... >:) Little_Missy - 04:02, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Can you help me with Necros stuff? Well, I've been working like a mad-man to get all the red links for the Necros project eliminated, but I've got one area I simply can't do: the space ships. Now, there's still a lot that need to be done (a few UNSC, most of the USR and all the Vorenus), but I just can't seem to make a ship article. So, do you think you could you please do them? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:21, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Ultra Carrier Sure thing on it, though don't bring one ot Kanna. wiat for something.... Bigger. Longbow and Flatbow Nah sorry the images won't work, i got one for the missile and the cannon is alot smaller than the earthshaker is. Stuffffffs Sure thing on the Cheetah. On the thermite grenade, M2 AM Grenade. Fthe orbital stations, I'll probs outfit them with Fires and Thunderstorms but thats about the most of it. Kanna and Vorenus stuff The launchers fire the missiles which have plasma charges as their warheads. Kanna reinforcements will arrive by the end of this week. Hopefully. Stuffelz For the Reverance, yes, its a updated version. However, that tank, I've got plans for it. Necros related plans. Gigas and Tarasque I wasn't aware they were on there. Besides, as far as i am aware, they are old Elite craft. And the JA and CR both use the same kit (though the CR through stealing and 'back door borrowing', so some of the newer equipment is rarer). Don't worry, reinforcements shall arrive soon, I will post when. Ship weapons The Vorenus plasma lances are infact, a more of a step down from the USR plasma lances, being a point between Pulse Lasers and plasma torpedeos. They however have a faster rate of fire and are mounted on moveable turret. Like i said early, weren't the Gigas and Tarasque old Elite fighters? As a result, I took them off, but feel free to make your own Brute fighters, though ask Parkster about using his weapons. As for Nukes, both the Vorenus and Machina have nukes, but are not quite so liberal with the use of them as the UNSC is. USR Ships Well its mostly just the CCS-class, the Reverance and the Assault Carrier being similar to their predecessors, the others are of similar sizes to thie UNSC equivilent. Kanna Stuff Well the most not worthy feature on Kanna are the only three major settlements, industrial cities of Aleph, Gimmel and Danel. There are a few large bodies of water, With Danel being on the coast of the only ocean and Gimmel on the banks of a river delta. The rest of it is either rolling hills or flat plains, which has all been intesively farmed, mostly for rice, making it a massive boggy plain of rice paddies. Theres a few villages, mostly connected by Mag Lev lines, one of the more infamous being the colection of vilages that make the 'Rice Line'. The best place for your battle idea would be Danel, with one side face a ocean, one facing a river with a few intact bridges ready to asplode and a land route down a number of highways and mag lev lines. Also, I will post both in the RP and on talk pages when reinforcements arrive. On another note, you battle group Essexs. Carrier Battlegroups are 13 ships big, with carrier battlegroups have some kind of carrier, then a pair of cruisers, a collection of four supporting Baals, Five Heimdalls and a supporting Prowler. Alternately theres Battleship battlegroups which have a Osiris or Ragnarok supported by a carrier or light carrier, a cruiser, then four Balls, five Heimdalls and a Prowler. Raijins are used as a support ship for convoys and planet defence groups. The UNSC Warrior, did you make the ship for the Necros era? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Faithful Point defence lasers count as countermeasures, not weapons :P Epic Fail Dont get Ordnance mixed up with Ordinance. Hitman The Hitman's closest equivilent is the Loki-class Frigate. Its a Stealth destroyer, made for stealth combat. stuffelllz The HIMAT is well underway, but I'm gonna remove the sonic weapons. RE:Battle of Kanna Danel isn't cleared. Not yet. I'm going to post for 'one last push'. Then its done. By then Gimmel should come to a close to ending as well. Pavlovs tower is a location of a marine 'last stand'. Basically marines and their ODST back up trying to hold their position. M705 does not = he M7057. Check the article. The toolbar is there far me, sometimes it just takes a while to load. Vorenus Ships They mount rail guns much like UNSC MACs. Along the length of the ships. The Lances come in broadside turrets of multiple plasma lance cannons. Necros are borderline Tier1/0. Stuffffff Yeah, sorry its taken me a while to reply, things have been hell. Yeah, i noticed the new shortfall with advent children as well, thanks for the ship names as well. As for the nanotech bomb its not going to work for two reasons. Firstly, the AUR, par The Guardians, don't have nano machine technology, even then The Guardian's understanding of it is vague, at best. Also, the Necros have a plethora of nano machines in their artificial blood steam, including some that act defensivly, like white blood cells. Any foriegn bodies are destroyed with vigor. Sabretooth The Sabretooth is supposed to provide infantry with a expendable light tank. It is not designed to take on tanks, only infantry, light vehicles and enemy strong points. It will have to rely on infantry for anti tank support. Mind if I add 9 extra CH's? After all, there were 12 Spartans that survived but were crippled, with only one being ruled out since his was a nervous system problem (Fhajad) --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 02:13, 2 September 2008 (UTC) tanks and stuff I might of accidentally removed it when I was changing the template around. Can you pwease re add it ^^ :Necros vessels ::The Jehovah super Dreadnaught and Legion Frigates :Infantry forms ::Plenty of Aggressors, an Extractor and a Berzerker make an appearance. A few Black Kites appear as well. :Scrin Eradicator Hexapod ::This never ever appears in the trailer... :Gravedigger UHAP ::this is busy fighting the M13 Dragons. :narrower two-legged walkers ::Neither of the above. Its the Dominator command Walker Other Vehicles ::The Oppressor, Necros Interceptor and (offscreen) a Dictator Super Walker. Necros stuff I've been planning a 'Pearl Harbour' style raid for some time, though this isn't much like it, you might wanna compare and model it more to the hunting on the Tirpitz and the Bismark. Also, on a note with your Necros missions, I'd write them out less like stories and more like encyclopedic articles and transfer them as the exist right now over to a story page. As for the other stories, theres some problems. Necros space craft have no cock pit, or pilots to go in them, they are essentially UAVs, except very very excellent UAVs. Alos, the Necros never made it to Earth. Necros vehicles In places, you were pretty close... and yes, they still have missiles, renamed it to the vidicator though *Compound MBT:Dirge cannon, co axial light rotary pulse gun, turret mounted light rotary pulse gun *AA 4 pulse flak guns *Annihilator (not a stallion):1 heavy disrupter and 1 LRPG *Nemesis LRV: LRPG *Nemesis LAAV: Nice idea, I'll have to include it *Tyrant ASW: One Light Annihilator(name open to change) Cannon, numerous super heavy disrupters and light to medium dirge cannons. I'll have to add some missile launches, though they'll probably be silo launched *Interceptors: 4 super heavy disrupters and about the right amount of AIM missile, but no AGM. *Fighter: six ultra heavy disrupters and a mixture of intercept and anti capital ship missiles Also, the Disrupter=the laser weapon. They equal auto cannons of calibres 20-30-40-50mm